Transformers: Blacksteel
by NerdAlert8910
Summary: The story of Blacksteel, a sentient biomechanical machine from the planet Cybertron. As she tries to protect her friends and the people of earth from the wrath of the Decepticons, and their sinister leader Lord Megatron. Rated T for both violence, and bot swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: what's up everybody it's NerdAlert, coming at you with a brand new story! I've been wanting to do a transformers fic for quite awhile, now I have a chance. I hope you guys like it, I don't own anything.**

 **Chapter One: Zeta Prime**

In the cold dark recesses of space rested a small planet known as Cybertron. Though it was once peaceful world, it is now home to the most legendary war known throughout the cosmos...

Through the depths of Iacon city raced three cybertronians, an automobile, a motorbike and a helicopter. "Bumblebee we're coming up on the Citadel, transmit the clearance codes." The helicopter said to the bright yellow car below him.

"Citadel prime, this is autobot Bumblebee from squad eight. Requesting entry, clearance code 6074372." They began to slow down, waiting for a response from security. "This is Ironhide, your code checks out. Welcome home squad eight."

Just then a large set of blast doors opened up, letting the three inside then shutting with a loud slam. But when no one was looking one of the lamp posts along the road transformed into a sinister looking purple cybertronian.

He pressed his chest and a cartridge popped out, transforming into a bird like creature and landed on his arm. "Lazerbeak, contact Lord Megatron immediately." He said in a calm demeanor, and Lazerbeak's head shifted into a satellite dish.

"Broadcasting secure channel to decepticon headquarters, Soundwave reporting from Iacon city!" He waited for a response, when a deep and gravely voice boomed from the radio. "Soundwave! What have you to report!?"

Soundwave spoke as he entered in the coordinates of the autobot base. "The Autobots are based in the Iacon Citadel, but their leader Zeta Prime is not here. I have been monitoring their communications, but it appears Zeta Prime has hidden himself away even from his subordinates."  
Megatron slammed his giant metal fist down on the arm of his chair, and growled in annoyance. "Zeta Prime is doing everything in his power to keep me from getting the matrix of leadership, Soundwave report back to headquarters but leave Lazerbeak for further surveillance."

Soundwave finished sending the coordinates and said. "As you wish Lord Megatron." Lazerbeak then took to the skies, and Soundwave transformed into a slick automobile with a spiked grill. Zooming off through the city, leaving Lazerbeak to watch the Citadel with a wary eye.

Inside the large dome-shaped building, the 3 Autobots screeched to a halt in a large circular room. The black and yellow automobile known as Bumblebee transformed into a medium hight malebot with glowing blue eyes.

The black motorbike changed into a thin fembot, just a little bit shorter than Bumblebee. Her name was Blacksteel, and she stretched out her limbs after being in vehicle form for so long.

And then the blue helicopter shifted into a rather tall malebot, his mouth covered in a blast plate and a second pair of arms underneath regular arms. His name was Blitzburner, and he was the leader of squad eight.

"Another day, another boring patrol! We should be out there on the front lines!" Blacksteel said somewhat annoyed, Bumblebee placing a hand on her shoulder. "You should be thankful, we're safe in Iacon."

BlackSteel smirked up at him, bumping him with her hip. "Ah chillax Bee, Megatron doesn't have the bearings or forces to launch a full scale attack on Iacon!" Bumblebee rolled his optics and smiled back at her, looking deep into those passion filled eyes.

Blitzburner cleared his throat and said. "If you two love bots are done flirting, I need to report to Ironhide. Get yourselves fixed up okay?" Blacksteel lightly punched his shoulder playfully, saying. "The only one who needs fixing up is you, get your optics checked so you won't run into a building next time."

Blitzburner shook his head and he walked off towards the security post, and Steel elbowed Bumblebee. "Come on, I am in desperate need of a recharge!" And the walked the opposite direction towards the recharge station, through the light grey halls that glowed blue from the overhead lights.

Blacksteel glanced at Bumblebee as they walked down the hall, rounding the corner to the common hall. "Hey Bee, can I asked you a question?" Bumblebee looked at her and asked. "What's up Steel?"  
She looked around them at all of the civilians of Iacon, and frowned. "Don't you think we should have gone with Ultra Magnus to help Decaton city?" Bumblebee thought about it and shook his head, putting an arm around her shoulder in a friendly manor.

"Steel, we're needed here. I know you want to be out there kicking decepticon afterburner, but they need us more right now." He said gesturing to the people of iacon City, and patting her shoulder. But before they entered the recharge chamber, they were stopped by a deep booming voice coming from the intercom.

"Bumblebee, Blacksteel, please report to the command center." They both sighed, and turned around to go and receive their orders. Blacksteel grabbed her head and groaned. "So close and yet so far!" Making Bumblebee chuckle.

Meanwhile Blitzburner was pointing to a large map of the canyon 20 kilometers south of Iacon. "Right there, that's where I saw the cons. They were flying variant vehicons, and it looked like Starscream was with them!"

Ironhide tapped his chin thoughtfully, and had a look of concern on his face. "This is bad, all of our main forces are with Ultra Magnus in Decaton city! If Megatron were to launch an attack we'd be defenseless! Optimus, Zeta Prime must know this immediately!"

Optimus nodded turning to Blitzburner, and said. "Blitzburner, we can only assume they're monitoring our communications. So I want you to scout out the area and draw attention to yourself, while Bumblebee and Blacksteel deliver a message directly to Zeta Prime!"

Blitzburner didn't like the idea of Bumblebee and Blacksteel knowing such important information, it made them major targets for the decepticons. "Sir, if I may let me deliver the message!" Optimus placed a hand on his back and lead him away to the observation deck. "I know you fear for your friends, but you are more aware of your surroundings."

Blitzburner hung his head in worry, but Optimus put both hands on his shoulders. "Our tragic War has ravaged Cybertron, and our defeat would mean the end of everything. But we are Autobots! And the Autobots will never sacrifice freedom! Together we shall stand, and if we succeed tomorrow will be a brighter future!"

Blitzburner nodded, and saluted Optimus. The large red and blue commander saluting him back, and Blitzburner transformed and flew off. Leaving Optimus alone, and he looked out across the dark cityscape. "You are our last hope, return safely."

 **AN: and there you have it, let me know what you guys think in the reviews. See ya next chapter, Cyber High-Five!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: What's up everybody! Its NerdAlert, coming at you with a brand new chapter! And here's the second instalment of Transformers Blacksteel, I hope y'all enjoy! I don't own transformers.**

 **Chapter Two: The power of a God**

Blitzburner was soaring through the sky, keeping an eye out for any abnormalities. When he spotted something flying by the Citadel, it was too small to be a vehicon. "Lazerbeak!" And he flew after the small decepticon, which ducked into the buildings.

Blacksteel and Bumblebee entered the room they could tell this was a sensative Mission, Ironhide and Optimus were overlooking a holo-map of Iacon. They both had looks of concern on their faces, and the room was filled with an unsettling feeling.

Optimus looked up upon their arrival, and greeted them. "Blacksteel and Bumblebee, just the two Autobots I wanted to see." He lead them to the holo-map and said. "As you know, our leader Zeta Prime has been in hiding."

Bumblebee nodded, Blacksteel however. "Yeah no kidding! First Sentinel Prime blast himself off into space Primus knows where looking for the allspark, and then Zeta goes into hiding! I mean no disrespects sir but we need a leader who actually leads us, like you."

Bumblebee put his hand on her shoulder, to calm her down. But Optimus put his hand up, and nodded in Understanding. "I appreciate your faith in me, but I am no Prime. And you must understand that Zeta Prime hides so that Megatron cannot obtain the Matrix of leadership! He is not abandoning us, he is protecting us."

Optimus then took a chip out of the large circular table, and the holo-map disappeared. "But if you really wish to voice your complaints about Zeta Prime, why not do it in person?" Bee and Steels eyes widened with shock, and Optimus handed the disk to bumblebee.

"You two must take this messege to Zeta Prime, if you do not Iacon city will fall." Ironhide lead them to the door, and handed them what looked like a large cyber key. "The coordinates are on the chip, Primus speed to both of you."

Steel took the key, and she glanced at the chip. "Sir, should we inform Blitzburner about this?" Optimus shook his head, and said. "Blitzburner already knows of your mission, but you are to keep the location of Zeta Prime Secret and destroy the data chip once you return."

Understanding both of them nodded, leaving for their Mission. Optimus stared after them for a while, before walking over to the balcony. Ironhide walked up next to him, and the two looked out over the city scape.

"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it, Optimus." Ironhide said, and Optimus nodded solemnly. "I know... But if we can get to the vault first, we may just have a chance."

Megatron sat in his large throne impatiently, drumming his fingers on the smooth metal surface. Just then a large hatch opened, and in came four decepticons. Soundwave Megatron's second in command, Shockwave Megatron's third in command, Jetfire the sky captain, and his subordinate Starscream.

"I have called you all her for different reasons, first Soundwave, your report?" Soundwave bowed before his illustrious leader, and spoke. "Our spy in Iacon city has sent a message, the location of Zeta Prime has been divulged to two Autobot scouts by the name of Bumblebee and Blacksteel."

This news pleased Megatron, and he grinned with his sharp metal teeth. "Excellent, Nitrousblade never fails to deliver. And your news Shockwave?" Shockwave bowed to him and looked up, a holo-map appearing from his large red eye like a projector.

The map was of Cybertron, and a large area on the northern hemisphere was highlighted. "We have located the scar, and are ready to send an extraction team." Megatron raised his hand to halt him, and Shockwave stopped speaking.

"That won't be necessary, I shall go myself. And the base shall be within your capable hands, and Soundwave I want those two autobots captured within the hour! Now go, I must speak with my sky captain." Soundwave and Shockwave nodded in Understanding, and bowed once more before leaving.

Megatron then turned his Eerie red gaze to Jetfire, and asked in a calm demeanor. "Jetfire, could you inform me as to why there was a small platoon of flying type Decepticons by the Canyon near Iacon City today?" Jetfire's face became confused, looking at Starscream in an accusatory way.

"I'm not sure I can say? I don't send out platoons without your approval Lord Megatron." He said sternly but respectfully, and Megatron shifted his sights to Starscream. "Is that so? Then perhaps I should ask your Lieutenant!"

Megatron stood up, and walked down the steps towards the two. "Well Starscream? Why did our spy in Iacon city tell us that a scout reported several flying Decepticons, including yourself by the canyon?"

Starscream felt small as the overlord stared down at him, and began to try and defend himself. "My liege, I was only trying to provide reconnaissance. Allow me to explain." But his words were interrupted by Megatron's giant fist, sending him flying into the wall.

He tried to stand, but Megatron stepped on his chest and pushed him down. "No! Allow me to explain! You are in my Army, and as long as my spark still functions you will obey my commands! I respect ambition Starscream, but I do not respect nor tolerate foolishness!"

He raised his foot, allowing Starscream to slink out from underneath. Then slamming his foot down, frightening the lieutenant. "We do not have the forces nor the advantage to take iacon City, which is why we leave it be for now! In this present State I cannot destroy Zeta Prime, but after today that may change."

Starscream stood back up and looked to Jetfire with resentment, but quickly addressed his master's comment. "What do you mean Lord Megatron?" Megatron put his hands behind his back, and walked past the two of them towards the door. "You two will be accompanying me to a location known as the scar."

Jetfire and Starscream followed Megatron up to the flight deck, overlooking the landscapes of the large mechanical planet. "There we shall find the power to win this war."  
All three of them turned into Jets and flew off at incredible speed.

Bumblebee and Blacksteel were roaring down the street of Iacon, taking the routes with large buildings and plenty of cover. Blacksteel looked over at Bumblebee, and asked. "Any updates Bee?"

Bumblebee was the one with the coordinates, so she was following him. Bumblebee sifted through the data, and found that it lead to an old energon Warehouse. "Only a kilometer ahead!" Blacksteel then heard a sound, like a third set of wheels.

"Bee heads up, we've got company!" She shouted shifting into her robot form, grabbing two cylinders off her waist. They extended into long black blades, and she stood ready.

Bumblebee screeched to a halt, but remained in vehicle form. "What is it Steel?" He whispered, but she said nothing. Staring at the road behind them, and seeing nothing. She began to lower her blades, when a vehicon blasted around the corner peeling towards them.

Blacksteel stood her ground, and waited for the car to get closer. Just when he was about to hit her, she leaped into the air spinning her blades vertically through the bot. The car split in two, then exploded.

Blacksteel landed, and put her swords away. Then bumblebee shouted. "Scan says there aren't any more, so if you're done showing off let's go!" Blacksteel smirked at him, and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on! That was sexy and you know it!" She said teasingly, but Bumblebee just replied with. "Oh yeah! Nothing sexier than girl covered in blood, come on!" And he drove off, and Blacksteel looked down to see she was covered in a glowing blue substance.

"Used energon! Grooooosssss!" She whined, wiping off as much as she could before transforming to try and catch up with Bumblebee. "Bee wait up!" But by the time she caught up, they were already at their destination.

They both transformed and looked up at the old building, not seeing any entrances. "So how do we get in?" Steel asked, and he shrugged. Blacksteel spotted a keypad with an intercom, and pressed it. "Um... Hello? We were sent here by Optimus, can we come in?"

Suddenly the ground beneath them began to sink like an elevator, and a large metal panel closed up the entrance above them. It was very dark and only the glow of their eyes, and markings on their body gave any light.

Then the wall in front of them opened up, and they saw a huge circular room with a large pillar in the middle. Atop that pillar was a cylindrical room, with a huge window panel on the side. The doors on the pillar opened up, revealing another elevator.

The two of them rode it up, and stepped off into the room. And standing there before them, was a large blue bot with red markings and a golden face. His chin extended down, making it look like he had a beard.

"Zeta Prime!" They both said in shock, having never met him he was quite intimidating. "Why have you been sent here?" He spoke in a old raspy voice. "Optimus sent us here to give you a message, Bumblebee tell him the message!" Blacksteel steel said elbowing him.

"I don't know the message! I thought you did!" He said defensively, and Blacksteel looked up at him shocked. "Well he never told me anything! I was right next to you!" Zeta Prime rolled his eyes, patiently waiting for them to finish.

Bumblebee opened a compartment in his chest, and pulled out the cyber key. "Well all he gave me was this cyber key, he didn't tell me what to say." Upon seeing the key, Zeta Prime's Optics widened. He took the key from Bumblebee, and examined it.

"This is the key to the Iacon vault, but Optimus would only send this to me if... He found it!" Bumblebee and Blacksteel shared a look of confusion, and asked. "What's the Iacon vault?"

Zeta Prime held out the key and said. "The Iacon vault is the pathway to the planets core, the very spark of Primus himself! It is said that Primus grants infinite knowledge, enough so that we could win this war with barely any casualties."

Zeta opened his chest and placed the key inside, turning away from them. "Only a Prime can activate the key and open the vault, now all that's left is to retrieve the Omega key! But that doesn't concern you two, the less you know the less danger you'll be in."

Zeta lead them down to the first elevator, and put a hand on their shoulders. "Thanks to you two this war will end soon, tell Optimus once he has the Omega key I'll activate the vault key. May Primus be with you!"

Megatron, Jetfire and Starscream all landed in a Barren Wasteland. All around them there were jagged glowing purple spikes sticking out of the ground, holes and caverns falling deep into the recesses of Cybertron strewn about.

They walked through this forest of death, until they came across a large chasm wreathed in purple flames. "The scar of Unicron." Megatron said with an evil grin on his face, and he reached down and pulled out a blackish purple shard. It was glowing a faint purple, and black lightning coursed around it.

"Dark energon! This is what will give me the edge in this war!" Without warning Megatron stabbed the shard into his abdomen, absorbing the dark energy. Black lightning shot out from his body, and his optics changed from a deep red to a haunting purple with red pupils.

Megatron sunk to his knees, but he was not hurt. He began laughing, clenching his fist and raising them to the sky. Causing several more large spikes to sprout up from the ground, startling Jetfire but intriguing Starscream.

Megatron stood and turned to his subordinates, and said. "This planet will be mine, and now no one can stop me! Not even Zeta Prime!" And then he let out a booming maniacal laugh, and took to the skies.

Blacksteel and Bumblebee were driving back to the Citadel, and they were extremely happy. "Can you believe it? The war could finally be over! We could finally have peace!" Blacksteel said excitedly, and Bumblebee asked.

"What will we do then?" Blacksteel was confused, but he continued to elaborate. "I want this war to end, but what will we do once it does? Have a normal life, get a job? Won't it feel weird to not have to look behind our back all the time?"

She honestly hadn't thought about it, and to be honest she didn't care. As long as they were still together, her, Bee and Blitz. She began to think of a life with her and be together, and how she could finally accept her feelings for him.

But that was cut short when they spotted someone on the road, waiting for them. The both stopped and transformed, drawing their weapons. Before them stood Soundwave, and he made no move to engage. Bumblebee aimed his blasters at him and asked.

"What do you want con!?" Soundwave replied calmly, slowly aproching them without fear. "I am hear to capture both of you, but I am to understand that you will not come quietly." Blacksteel laughed at that. "You're right about that!"

Soundwave stopped about 3 meters away, and said. "That is why I am willing to negotiate the release of a civilian prisoner upon your cooperation, but should you refuse they will be terminated."

Hesitantly Blacksteel and Bumblebee lowered their weapons, and Soundwave nodded in approval. "I knew you would see it my way, follow me." And he changed into a car and drove off, and they both changed form and followed.

 **AN: And the plot thickens, are you all curious as to what happens? I know I am, and I'm writing it! Don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see ya in the next chapter. Cyber High-Five!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: What is up my peoples? It is NerdAlert, coming at ya with another chapter, and it's a doozy let me tell you that. I hope you all enjoy, like always I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Three: Silence is golden**

As they reached the Decepticon compound Bee and Steel were getting more nervous, but their duty was to protect the citizens of Iacon. If the could free one prisoner, they were willing to give themselves over. Soundwave stopped, transforming and turning to them.

He extended his hand and pointed to the roof of the compound, where there were several vehicons positioned. "There are several snipers stationed, I would advise against trying any heroics." Bumblebee and Blacksteel transformed, putting their hands in the air. Soundwave then spoke into the communicator on his forearm. "Shockwave, bring out the prisoner and prepare for retrieval."

The large doors opened, and a huge violet con with a large single red eye walked out. Walking in front of him was a small black sparkling, with blue markings. Blacksteel gasped when she saw the prisoner, appalled that the decepticons would keep this poor young cybertronian captive.

Soundwave allowed the young cybertronian walk by and said. "This is the last sparkling produced by Cybertron since the great energon famine began, we hoped by experimenting on him we could figure out how to return the flow of energon. The tests were unsuccessful." The young bot ran to Blacksteel and Bumblebee, hiding behind their legs.

Blacksteel knelt down and hugged the child close, looking at the two decepticons disgusted. "You monsters!" Soundwave and Shockwave did not seem to care, gesturing for them to come forward. Blacksteel looked down at the smaller bot, and asked. "But what about him? We can't just leave him out here alone!"

Shockwave replied. "The agreement was that we set him free and you come with us, we never said anything about safe passage." Bumblebee stood up as tall as he could, pointing at Soundwave. "He'll die out here!" Soundwave just stared at him, and said. "He is no longer our concern."

Bumblebee and Blacksteel activated their wrist blasters, and shockwave aimed his arm cannon at them. "Come quietly, or else you and the sparkling will be destroyed. I only need one of you, and I don't necessarily need you alive. You're outmanned and outgunned, so come quietly or face the consequences."

Blacksteel grit her teeth angrily, but lowered her arms and deactivated her guns. Bumblebee slowly did the same, and a squad of vehicons came and put them in restraints. Bumblebee looked down at the young one and said. "Kid, go north! If you keep going that way you'll reach Iacon, someone there will help you!"

The child watched frightened as the vehicons dragged the autobots away, leaving him alone with Shockwave. The large con looked down at him, and said in an intimidating voice. "Do not linger, or we will take you back inside!" And with that the sparkling ran as fast as he could, and Shockwave watched as him as he ran off.

In Iacon Optimus was looking out the window, his hands crossed behind his back. Worry creased his brow as he tapped his knuckles against his palm, whispering to himself. "Something is wrong." Ironhide heard his commander and put his hand on his shoulder. "What is it Optimus?" Optimus shook his head and said. "Bumblebee and Blacksteel should be back by now, contact Blitzburner immediately!"

Ironhide walked over to the central communicator, and typed in the frequency. But his hand hovered in place, hesitating to put the call through. "Optimus, the cons are most likely monitoring our communications! Are you sure we should do this?" Optimus narrowed his eyes and said. "That's a risk we must take, do remember that Bumblebee carries the location of our leader."

Nodding in understanding, Ironhide pressed the button. "Ironhide to Blitzburner! Ironhide to Blitzburner! Come in Blitzburner!" The radio stayed silent for a bit, but it roared to life with the autobot's voice. "This is Blitzburner, what's the situation?" Optimus stepped forward, and said in a loud clear authoritative voice.

"Blitzburner, your comrades Bumblebee and Blacksteel are late to report. I fear they may have been... intercepted. Investigate and report back with any information you discover!" Blitzburner replied. "Yes sir, Blitzburner out." And just like that the air went dead, and Optimus walked back over to the window. "Now all we can do, is hope."

Bumblebee screamed in pain as Soundwave drilled an electric baton into his neck servos. "Your resistance is futile, eventually you will reveal the location of Zeta Prime." He removed the baton and allowed Bumblebee a chance to speak, and the autobot chuckled.

"You know, I don't want to tell you how to do your job but you're supposed to have a bad guy and a good guy. That way one doesn't seem so bad and the prisoner is more reasonable." Soundwave merely replied. "I am the 'good guy' as you childishly put it, Shockwave is the bad guy. He will tear you apart until only your processor, spark, and voice module remain. Now yield!"

"I'd sooner have my voice module ripped out, so you're wasting your time con." Soundwave stood there silent, staring at Bumblebee. Calculative thoughts running through his cybernetic brain, and then he spoke. "You clearly do not care if harm comes to you, there is no torture that we could use to extract the information needed."

Bumblebee smirked at the con, as Soundwave turned around and walked towards Blacksteel. "So maybe we'll get the information from the female." Bumblebee's smirk died on his lips, and his eyes widened in horror. "No! Stop! Don't touch her!" but his cries were ignored by the decepticon, slowly approaching the table where she was restrained.

Blacksteel looked at him with desperation, as Soundwave held the baton up to her face. "Don't tell him anything Bee! I'd sooner die than betray Optimus!" Soundwave paused, and said. "Understood." The electricity coursed through Blacksteel's body, burning like a fire running through her servos and setting her chassis aflame with pain.

She screamed as the electric baton stabbed into her neck, her body writhing about against her restraints. "Stop this instant you decepticon slag! I'll kill you! Leave her alone!" Bumblebee shouted at Soundwave, but the con just ignored him. He turned up the electricity, making her scream louder.

Bumblebee's brow creased in fury, and he pulled violently at the restraints. Blacksteel let out another agonising scream, and Bumblebee's arm instinctively shifted into a cannon. Bumblebee froze, his hand was free. The con's restraining shackles didn't account for transformation, which means. "I can save her!" He whispered, before aiming his charged up blaster cannon at Soundwave's back.

He fired a blast into Soundwave's back right below his left shoulder, sending him to the ground and ending Blacksteel's screams. Bumblebee shot off the three remaining restraints, looking to the wall where his and Steels weapons were. He walked over and picked up his longsword, it's hilt a golden yellow and black.

He ignited the blade, glowing bright yellow with pulsing energy. Soundwave flipped himself onto his back, staring up at the oncoming Bumblebee. He showed not fear, but interest. Bumblebee held up his sword, ready to kill Soundwave. When the door opened, and in the hallway stood a large intimidating figure. "Megatron!" Blacksteel whispered in fear, but the dark lord did nothing.

"By all means, don't cease on my account." He just stood there, making no move to save his second in command. "Go ahead, finish what you started... Soundwave doesn't mind." Bumblebee looked back to Soundwave, who just returned his gaze with his dead stare. "Prove what kind of bot you are." He said in a shaky injured voice, pushing his chest towards the tip of Bee's sword.

He stood there, all eyes on him. He narrowed his eyes, and with two quick swipes he cut Blacksteel's restraints. He put his foot on Soundwave's chest, and pointed it towards Megatron. "The kind of bot I am is a smart one, I wouldn't waste my time on an injured defenseless bot when I could cut down the head of the decepticons right here!"

Megatron smirked at this, not bothering to defend himself. "That makes you a fool boy, a brave fool… but still a fool." Bumblebee shouted out a battle cry, charging towards Megatron with his blade held high. Blacksteel tried to stop him, but she was to weak to stand. "Bumblebee stop!" Bumblebee swung the sword down, but to his horror the decepticon leader caught it.

Bumblebee sat there stunned, before Megatron snapped his longsword in half. Bumblebee stumbled back slightly, watching his blade slowly designate until just his hilt was all that was left. The tall dark lord took two booming steps towards him, grabbing his chest plate and holding him up. Megatron being so large, that Bumblebee was practically being pushed against the ceiling.

"I was watching this interrogation the whole time, you said you'd rather have your voice module ripped out then talk. How poetic, so be it!" Megatron plunged his sharp fingers into the circuiting of his neck, causing a garbled glitching scream to rip from his body. Megatron yanked the circuits out in one quick movement, instantly silencing the young autobot.

He tossed Bumblebee's dying frame to the ground, and then noticed his chest had opened a bit. Showing his data processing computer, which held a small data chip. The dark lord bent over and picked it up, before shouting into his communicator. "Knockout, to the interrogation room NOW!" Shock wave walked up behind his leader, and Megatron handed the chip to him.

"Have the data on this analysed, I'm certain it contains the information we need." Shockwave bowed and said. "Yes Lord Megatron!" Before leaving to do his assigned job, and just as he left a shorter red decepticon arrived. "You asked for me Lord Megatron?" He said, bowing to his leader.

"Yes Knockout, take Soundwave to the medical bay. Make sure he is in top shape for our next mission, to kill Zeta Prime!" Knockout nodded walking over to where Blacksteel and Soundwave were laying, giving Blacksteel a polite. "Excuse me." And picked up Soundwave bracing him on his shoulder, and walking him to the exit.

Before he left, Soundwave looked at the fallen autobot and said. "Soundwave superior, autobot inferior!" Megatron looked at the other autobot, but she did nothing. She was in shock, her eyes only focused on Bumblebee. She was no longer a threat, but he couldn't leave her unguarded.

So he walked out and saw a line of vehicons, and pointed at two of them. "You two! Guard her and make sure she doesn't escape! Shockwave could always use more… test subjects." The two saluted him and entered the room, closing the door and standing guard. Megatron then waved his hand, saying. "The rest of you get back to your posts, or you suffer my wrath!"

Blacksteel stared at his still form, and slowly she began dragging herself over to him. With great effort she sat herself up, and pulled him close and covered his energon leaking wound. She cradled his head and placed it against her chest, quietly sobbing and saying. "Please, don't leave me! I love you…"

"How pathetic." The male automobile vehicon said, only to get a harsh elbow to the side. "Shut up Breakline!" His female flying counterpart said, looking back at Steel. "I think it's romantic." Breakline looked at it and shook his head, and asked. "Novablast, how is that romantic?"

She glared at him, but explained. "Well you see, they're partners! And she's always had feelings for him, but she doesn't want to ruin the relationship between them. And when they were being tortured he heroically and tragically falls to our illustrious leader, so that she can live! But at the cost of breaking her heart!" Novablast finished, her hands clenched together.

Breakline just looked at her like she was crazy, but decided to leave it alone. When the door opened behind them, and they turned around to see who was entering. "Hey you're not supposed to be here!" Breakline shouted, but then both of the vehicons received a swift punch to the face. Both fell to the ground unconscious, and Blacksteel looked up to see who was there.

"BLITZ!" She shouted happily, and he knelt down next to her. He ust his lower pair of arms to pick up Bumblebee, and his left top arm to brace Blacksteel. "We're getting out of here!" He said, leading them through the door and down the hall. "How do we get out?" She asked, but he remained silent. Pulling her towards an exit hatch, and exiting out the side of the compound.

"Hey, stop right there!" Someone shouted from behind, Blitzburner turned and saw eighteen vehicons standing along the walls of the compound roof. He used his free arm to grab the four helicopter blades folded on his back, the blades extending to full size. They started rotating at high speed, and he hurled it at the vehicons. Sailing through the air like a large shuriken, slicing all the cons in half.

The blades came round and returned to Blitz, who caught it effortlessly and returned it to his back. They walked a little farther, then Ratchet drove up. Bumblebee was loaded into his back area, and Blacksteel was secured to a carrier harness. Blitzburner Transformed and carried Steel, and they fled the decepticon base as fast as they could.

On the roof of the base Megatron stood watching, with Jetfire and Starscream. "Lord Megatron, should we not pursue them!?" Starscream asked in confusion, but Megatron shook his head. "We have what we need, the amount of time it would take to hunt them down would be a waste of time. By now they're probably sending a message back to Iacon about our plan, which means time is short! We must go after Zeta prime now!"

 **AN: Le gasp! Bumblebee is injured, the sparkling is in the wilderness, and Megatron has the location of Zeta Prime?! Leave a review and let me know what you think, and like always I'll see you guys next chapter! Cyber High-Five!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: What is up everybody, it's NerdAlert! Coming at y'all with a brand new chapter. I got some pretty graphic scenes in this chapter, so be warned. I don't own Transformers!**

 **Chapter Four: The fall of a Prime**

As they raced through the Badlands, Blacksteel only worried for Bumblebee. She couldn't lose someone so close to her, not again. But her spark lifted with hope, when she heard Blitz say. "Iacon city inbound!" Bee was going to be alright, she just knew it. Blitzburner landed outside of the Citadel, and picked her up and carried her in. Optimus waiting to grab Bumblebee and rush him to med bay.

Blitzburner stayed at a more calm pace as he headed towards medbay, Optimus and Ratchet charging past them. Blacksteel wanted to go with them, but Blitzburner stayed at his pace. Finally they reached medbay, and Bumblebee had already been moved into the E.R. Blitz set her down, and was about to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't leave… I don't want to be alone." Blitzburner nodded and sat next to her, keeping her company until they heard word of Bee. Hours past, and it seemed like they were being kept out of the loop. Just then a pink and white fembot named Arcee walked out, a very solemn look on her face.

"Bumblebee is stable for now, but we won't know anything until Ratchet gives a full diagnosis." She said, putting a sympathetic hand on Steel's shoulder. Blitzburner was about to say something, when an explosion rocked the Citadel. Blitzburner and Arcee rushed to the window, and saw a large decepticon warship.

Megatron stood in the bridge of the large ship, looking out across the city. Soundwave approached him, looking better from his encounter with Bumblebee. "Lord Megatron, we are converging on Iacon city." Megatron flashed a sharp toothed grin, and turned to his second in command. "Excellent, remain her and draw the autobots focus away from our true goal as long as possible. Signal Trypticon if they try to flee via airship."

Soundwave nodded and assumed command, while Megatron went out to the flight deck. He looked to two decepticons, shouting at them. "Skywarp! Thundercracker! You two will accompany me, we leave immediately!" And with that he jumped off the ship, changing into a jet and zooming off. Skywarp looked at Thundercracker and said. "Well, I guess this is what we're doing today!" And they followed their leader.

Optimus and Ratchet charged out of the ER to see what was going on, and Blitzburner ran up to him. "Sir the decepticons are attacking Iacon, they have a war ship far bigger than anything we've ever seen!" Optimus looked out the window, and barked out orders. "Ratchet, get Bumblebee to safety through the tunnels. Blacksteel, Blitzburner you two lead the civilians through as well. I will contact ultra Magnus and tell him to get here as soon as possible, I and our remaining forces will draw their attention away from the Citadel!"

But Blacksteel stood up saying. "What about Zeta Prime!" Optimus looked at the warrior, and asked. "Does Megatron know his location?" Blacksteel nodded in confirmation, and Optimus began to rethink his strategy. "This is troubling news, we must change our plans." He walked over to the comms, and contacted Ironhide.

"Ironhide I need you to gather our remaining forces, and draw the decepticons away from the Citadel!" He released the button, and a reply came through. "Yes sir!" Optimus then turned to his present company, and said. "Ratchet, you and Arcee will lead the civilians and Bumblebee through the escape tunnels to the arcs. Do not launch until I give you the word!" Ratchet saluted and he and Arcee ran off to prepare Bumblebee.

"Blitzburner, I need you to get to that decepticon warship as covertly as you can. Find a way to sabotage it, we can't have them following us." Blitzburner nodded and exited the room, leaving Blacksteel and Optimus alone. He placed a hand on her shoulder, his face plate pulling back revealing his softened features.

"Blacksteel you and I have the most important mission, we are going after Megatron. I know that you must hate Megatron for his transgressions, especially for what he has done to Bumblebee. But I must ask that during this Mission that your actions are not driven by vengeance, I need your head clear and your mind focused. If I order you to engage another decepticon while the I pursue Megatron, can I count on you to obey my orders?" Blacksteel looked to the ground, and nodded.

"I would follow you to the end of days sir." She said and saluted him, and Optimus smiled. "You are a good soldier, and a valued Ally." His face plate came back up, and he removed his hand from her shoulder. "I must contact Ultra Magnus immediately, during this time I suggest you say goodbye to Bumblebee. There was a good chance that we will not see him again for a while."

Blacksteel nodded and walked towards the door, and she opened it to see Bumblebee strapped to a large levitating table. His fragile state broke her heart, and she walked up to him. Lightly caressing his head, and leaned close to him. "Goodbye... By Primus' will, we will meet again." and she kissed his brow, and then left to join her leader.

Megatron stood before a large wearhouse, his subordinates confused on how they were going to get in. They tried every possible code they could to get the door to open, but it wouldn't budge. Megatron rolled his optics in annoyance, shoving Skywarp and Thundercracker out of the way. He slammed his fist into the control panel, and dark energon crystals began to form around his hand.

Suddenly the secret elevator began descending, and Megatron pulled his hand out of the panel muttering. "Idiots!" They rode down until the elevator stopped, and they entered a huge room with a tower in the middle. Suddenly the tower began retracting upwards, and a large hologram of Zeta Prime appeared.

"Megatron!" His voice boomed. "I always knew you would come for me, but you are foolish to think I won't go down without a fight!" Megatron smiled with his jagged metal teeth, shouting back. "I'd be disappointed otherwise!" Megatron primed his arm cannon, and a shield surrounded Zeta Prime's room. Suddenly the room was filled with no less than 17 heavily armed autobot soldiers, this just made Megatron chuckle.

"Coward… Skywarp! Thundercracker! Take to the skies, see what that shield is made of!" The two decepticons transformed and flew up to Zeta Prime, while Megatron activated his energy flail. "I'll take care of this cannon fodder." The first autobot raised his sword, rushing towards the warlord.

But with one quick upward swing, Megatron knocked the autobot down on his back. He's then stepped on his head, crushing it and killing the autobot immediately. Two warriors rushed him, but he transformed into his jet form and blasted towards them. Cleaving both in half with his wings, then changing back and grabbed a large autobot by the throat.

The soldiers began to open fire on him, but he shielded himself with the bot in his hands. "Cease fire!" One called out, and Megatron threw the lifeless body at a large bot with a turret gun. He swung his flail taking off the head of one autobot, and used his cannon to put large holes in the two on his left. A soldier started shooting at him, but Megatron started spinning his flail in front of him at a fast pace creating a shield.

He stepped closer and closer, until he drove his hand through the autobot's chest ripping out his spark. As the soldier fell to the ground he was surrounded by eight of them, he quickly transformed and spun in a circular motion. His bladed wing slicing off their legs, and he took off upwards firing a missile straight down causing a huge explosion.

Megatron landed on one knee, and stood back up to his full menacing hight. He noticed the autobot struggling under his dead comrade, and walked over while calling out to Zeta Prime. "Is this what you wanted Prime!? For your subordinates to die while you hide away like a coward!? How many more have to die before you'll face me!?"

He lifted the autobot up by the neck, squeezing the life out of him. "No… please…" the soldier choked out, then Megatron's sharp fingers pierced his neck. Energon leaked down the autobot's chest, his body no longer moving. Megatron staring up at Zeta Prime the entire time, dropping the corpse on the ground.

Zeta Prime glanced at the monitors around him, seeing all of his dead warriors. His spark clenched in pain and loss, and he looked out his window at Skywarp and Thundercracker. They were fruitlessly trying to penetrate the shield around him, then he looked back at Megatron. And rage filled his spark with hatred, and he pressed a button on the panel.

A small turret dropped down from the ceiling, firing a large laser blast at Megatron. Megatron raised his cannon, and fired what looked like a large pulsating purple crystal straight at the laser. But instead of hitting the laser the crystal shattered, going around the crystal and reforming within the blink of an eye. Megatron easily sidestepped the blast, and the turret was pierced with the crystal.

Megatron held his hand up, and they gem started to glow brighter. Shooting black and purple lightning out of its body, and it began to grow. Large crystalline pillars emerging from the ceiling, its trail leading to Zeta Prime. The dark energon spread, ripping his bunker to shreds and tearing it from the ceiling. Megatron approached the rubble, Skywarp and Thundercracker following behind.

Zeta was on the ground, a large shard of dark energon lodged in his shoulder. Megatron stepped up to his crumpled mass, and leaned down to the old bot. Zeta raised his gun to shoot the warlord, but Megatron caught his arm. He shook his head and said in a disappointed tone. "After all this time, you were too easy old man."

Megatron ripped off Zeta Prime's arm, causing him to scream in agony. Megatron then walked over to the control panel, and opened a secret compartment. Inside was the Iacon vault key, and Megatron grinned an evil grin. "Make no mistake Zeta Prime, I will be back to tear the matrix of leadership out of your chest. But I have bigger things to take care of!"

Optimus and Blacksteel soared down the road, Blacksteel leading the way to the old wearhouse. They were traveling as fast as possible, hoping that they weren't too late. "We're almost there! Just a little bit further!" Blacksteel called out, and she revved her engine loudly picking up the pace.

In front of the wearhouse stood two decepticons, Breakline and Novablast. Breakline broke the silence by saying. "Hey." Novablast looked up, answering with a casual. "Yeah?" Breakline just kept watch, but asked. "Do you wonder why we're here?" Novablast pondered this, shaking her head.  
"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is Primus really there, watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night." Both of them just told there, staring at each other in silence.  
Breakline looked her up and down as if she was malfunctioning. "...What?! I mean why are we out here, in front of this wearhouse?" Novablast looked embarrassed and just muttered. "Oh. Uh... yeah." There was an awkward silence between the two for a short while, and Breakline asked. "What was all that stuff about Primus?"  
Novablast looked up surprised, but lowered her head again. "Uh...hm? Nothing." Breakline asked. "You wanna talk about it?" Breakline he asked sympathetically, but she just muttered. "No." He put his hand on her shoulder, asking again. "You sure?" she nodded. "Yeah."  
Breakline scanned his surroundings, just confused. "Seriously though, why are we out here? As far as I can tell, it's to guard Zeta Prime because he has the matrix of leadership. Which lord Megatron wants, but he decided to go find the Omega key! So he leaves us to watch the bleeding out autobot, but there's a chance a rescue team could get past us and then Zeta Prime escapes!"

Novablast nodded in thought. "Yeah." Breakline shouting to no one in particular. "And when that happens, who gets blamed? We do! Not Megatron for his poor planning, but us, the victims of circumstance! Would've been so much easier to just take Zeta Prime to the warship, one hundred percent risk free." And Novablast nodded in agreement, shouting as well. "Yeah!"

Just then Optimus screeched around the corner, drifting to the side and knocked Novablast and Breakline down the elevator shaft. He and Blacksteel transformed, and jumped down the entrance. At the bottom lay an unconscious Breakline and Novablast, groaning in pain.

Optimus and Blacksteel activated their blasters, carefully making their way inside. "Be on your guard, there may be more decepticons in the area." They cautiously approached the fallen tower, blackish purple crystals jutting out from every side. The entered the room, rubble and circuitry hanging from the ceiling. The large crystals puncturing the ceiling, walls, and floor.

On the other side of the room, slumped against the control panel was a dying Zeta Prime. Optimus deactivated his blasters, and said to Blacksteel. "Watch the entrance, we may need a quick escape." Blacksteel nodded and stood by the door, while Optimus approached their leader. "Zeta Prime, can you walk?"

The old autobot shook his head, coughing up energon. "Optimus, I am beyond saving. Megatron will return for the matrix of leadership, so I need you to take it. Bring it to the heart of Cybertron, only then can a new Prime rise." Optimus placed his hand on the dying bot's shoulder, and nodded.

Zeta's chest opened up, revealing a bright piercing blue light. A dome like device with handles on each side began to float out of Zeta Prime, Optimus tentatively taking it in his hands. Zeta grabbed his shoulder with his remaining hand, the light fading from his eyes.

"Remember Optimus, a wise leader must know the difference… the difference between the time for action, and the time for retreat…" And with those final words Zeta Prime powered off for the last time, his hand sliding off of Optimus' arm and falling limply to the ground.

Optimus stood up and walked over to Blacksteel, the shining ray of hope in his hands pulsing with energy. "We must get this to Cybertron's core, but first…" Optimus reached out and grabbed one of the dark crystals, breaking it off the wall. "We need to find out what this is!"

 **AN: And the War for Cybertron wages on, will Blacksteel and Optimus be able to stop Megatron from getting the Omega key? I dunno I'm just winging it here, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought. Or just say hi… I'm very lonely. Anyway I'll see y'all in the next chapter! Cyber High-Five!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: What's up transformers fans, it's NerdAlert coming at y'all with a brand new chapter. I know it's been a while but I've been busy, so hopefully this chapter is good for you guys. I don't own transformers!**

 **Chapter Five: All out warfare**

Breakline and Novablast both awoke, their heads pounding in pain. They set up and checked their surroundings, looking at each other. "Scrap!" They said in a panic, rushing off to check their prisoner. They ran up to Zeta Prime's body, noticing the open chest cavity.

"The matrix! It's gone!" Novablast shrieked, and Breakline put his hands on his head in a panic. "We have to inform Lord Megatron immediately! "He said, and Novablast stepped back. "Not it!" Breakline groaned in annoyance, glancing at his Communicator. "Son of a glitch!"

Optimus and Blacksteel sped down the streets of Iacon, which was now an all-out war zone. Bullets and laser-blast flew all around, large explosions shaking the city itself. "This is Optimus broadcasting on secure wavelength 781Z, requesting to speak to Ironhide or ratchet, over!"

The radio was silent for a moment, but then ironhide's deep voice roared over the radio. "Optimus! Thank the allspark, what news of Zeta Prime!?" Optimus was about to respond, but Blacksteel noticed a glint light on a nearby rooftop. "Sniper! Get down!" She shouted, and they both transformed and slid behind a piece of debris.

The sniper began firing on their position, but when Blacksteel attempted to fire back she realized there was a squad of Decepticons in front of them also firing on them. "Blacksteel, lay down a suppressive fire! Ironhide, I regret to inform you that Zeta Prime is dead."

Ironhide was shocked, he hid himself behind a barricade to better continue the transmission. "What do we do now?" He asked, hoping that Optimus had a plan. Blacksteel returned to cover, shouting. "Optimus I'm out of long-range to shells, and my wrist blasters are overheated!"

Optimus tossed her a grenade, and slid a large rectangular box over to her. The Box transformed into a large gun, a long-ranged heavy fire rifle. She threw the grenade as hard as she could, landing it right next to the sniper. The Decepticon saw the explosive, and lunged to get rid of it. But as soon as he grabbed it, he was blown to bits.

Blacksteel then stood with the rifle that was almost as big as her torso, firing at the squad of Decepticons. "I have assumed temporary command, and I am currently in possession of The Matrix. But we have to hurry, Megatron is after the Omega key and possesses the Iacon vault key!" Optimus paused, throwing a grenade at the group of cons taking cover.

They only noticed the bomb too late, the explosion sending them flying off the side of the elevated highway. Blacksteel sat down, dropping the gun. She panted in exhaustion, and Optimus stood to check the area.

"Send as many troops as you can spare to stop Megatron, and if possible warn Omega Supreme before he arrives!" Ironhide looked up and caught a grenade, throwing it back at the decepticon that threw it. "Understood sir, anything else?" Optimus looked over to where Blacksteel was resting, pity filling his spark.

"Yes, if you get through to Ratchet patch him to me. I would like to know Bumblebee's condition…" He said softly, then looked down at the dark crystal in his hand with disdain. "And I need something analysed." Ironhide nodded and said. "Affirmative, over and out!"

Bumblebee shot up in fright, grasping at his throat. But he arms were held back from prying off the bandage plate by Arcee and Ratchet, and he tried to speak but all he heard was a mechanical high pitched groan. He stopped moving, trying his best to calm down.

Ratchet put his hand on Bumblebee's chest, gently making him lay back down. "Take it easy soldier, you were hurt really badly." He said grabbing a medical tool off his improvised table, and sticking in into the crook of Bee's neck. "This will sting a lot, especially since you're conscious now."

A sparking pain seared in his throat, his mind drifting back to Soundwave's torture. Arcee held his hand squeezing it for comfort, helping him through the pain. "You're doing great Bumblebee, after this I'll tell you what's happening." Bumblebee looked around, seeing injured civilians and soldiers alike.

There were families huddled together, bots who had lost loved ones weeping alone. Autobots missing limbs, or crouched over fallen comrades. And amongst the carnage and panic was the sound of explosions, and the quaking of the ground.

Ratchet held out his hand to the young scout, helping him stand with a great amount of effort. "The city is under attack, and Megatron has gone after Zeta Prime. Optimus and Blacksteel went to stop him, but we haven't heard back from either of them." Ratchet lead Bumblebee to an elevator, and Arcee stopped and didn't get on with them.

"We can't get a signal all the way down here, so you and I will be going up to the communication center. Arcee stay with the others down here, if anything goes wrong call Bulkhead." And the large door slid closed, sending bumblebee and Ratchet upwards. While Arcee walked off to take care of the wounded, noticing a small sparkling all by himself.

As they went up the elevator, Ratchet gave Bumblebee the lowdown. "We need to contact Ironhide and ask if he's heard from Optimus, then we need to figure out a plan." The doors opened and they stepped out of the elevator, Ratchet propped Bumblebee up against the wall and walked over to the long range communicator.

"Ironhide! Ironhide do you read me?!" He called into the receiver, and Ironhide came in loud and deasprate. "Ratchet, we're pinned in the city square by a decepticon gunship! Some reinforcements would be greatly appreciated!" Ratchet looked back at Bumblebee, and shook his head.

"Unfortunately I'm in able to provide reinforcements, I'm sorry." He said solemnly, but Ironhide wasn't discouraged. "Understood, we'll figure out what to do! While I have you, Optimus needed you immediately. Sending you coordinates now!" Ratchet pulled the data drive from the console and inserted it into his chest.

"Thank you, good luck soldier!" And just like that the radio went dead, and Ratchet approached Bumblebee. "Go back down there and rest, Arcee will take care of you." He then transformed into a large red and white automobile, and drove out the door. Bumblebee sat there, noticing the smoke rising up from Ironhide's position out the window.

He looked around the room, and noticed something propped up against the wall. It was a long ranged homing rocket launcher, with an ammunition case laying on the floor next to it. Bumblebee knew what had to be done, and with all his strength he hoisted himself up. Grabbing the weapon and ammo case, he transformed and sped out the door.

Megatron landed in the middle of a large plaza, looking around the area for something significant. The pulsating key told him that it was the right place, but the place looked like an ordinary plaza still untouched by the carnage. He would just tear the place apart, if his imbecilic lackys would shut up.

"Um, I don't think it's here boss." Skywarp said, and Thundercracker nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we don't even know what this Omega key even looks like." Megatron rubbed his cold metallic temples, groaning at his soldiers incompetence. "Skywarp, Thundercracker, why don't you two go aid your commanding officer Jetfire?"

The two realized that their presence was unwanted, and saluted their leader. "Yes Lord Megatron!" And they transformed and flew off, leaving Megatron all alone. Just then Soundwave and Knockout arrived, approaching their leader saying. "Soundwave insisted on accompanying you Lord Megatron, so I thought it best if I accompany him. Besides how dangerous can finding a key be?"

Suddenly the ground began to rumble, glass in the buildings around them shattering. The ground beneath them began to shift and change, splitting apart in an intricate and complicated fashion. The three decepticons ran to solid ground, turning to see a huge cybertronian rising from the now open ground. He was covered in bronze and brass colored armor, and was about ten times the size of Megatron.

He had what looked like large wings on his back, a missile launcher for his left hand, and a large four pronged beam cannon for his right. But what infuriated Megatron the most was the glowing red autobot symbol on his chest. "I am Omega Supreme, I have detected the presence of the Iacon vault key. State your identity and business."

Megatron stepped forward, shouting up at the large bot. "I am Lord Megatron, and I demand entrance to the Iacon vault!" Omega Supreme scanned the small figure before him, and shook his head. "You, Lord Megatron leader of the decepticons, have been contaminated with dark energon! I cannot allow such an entity to poison the heart of Primus, therefore you must be terminated!"

Omega Supreme's right hand began emitting a bright blue glow, and the Iacon vault key was pulled from Megatron's hand and began float gently before Omega Supreme. His large chest opened, revealing a triangular shaped core that glowed deep red. The vault key floated into his chest, and then it sealed up again. Knockout prepared his energon healing ray, and sighed. "Me and my big mouth."

Meanwhile Ironhide's forces were being pushed up against a building, with air forces, snipers and ground units all around them. Their minimal cover doing little to shield them from the hail storm of bullets, picking off their forces one by one. "Stand strong Autobots, we'll defend this city to the last bot!" shouted Ironhide.

Sudden a rocket shot into the decepticon ranks, causing them to go flying in all directions. Then a second missile hit the sniper post, killing everyone inside. Ironhide saw the opportunity and he and his forces charged, taking out the remaining decepticons. Ironhide saw bumblebee approaching, a missile launcher in his hand.

He patted Bee on the shoulder and said. "Great job kid, you saved our afterburners back there." Bee tried to say you're welcome, but the metallic groan that came out made him stop. Ironhide looked concerned, asking. "Are you injured?" Bumblebee grabbed his aching throat and nodded, but then pointed to the heavy turrets that were offline.

"They cut off the cities defenses somehow, if we can turn on those turrets then their warship would have to retreat!" Bumblebee saluted him, and Ironhide smiled. "Prowl! You're in charge, get to the artillery depot now that their blockade is broken. Twins! You two, Bumblebee and I are going on a special assignment. Let's rollout!"

 **AN: Well there you have it, three different stories all leading to something big. What's gonna happen? Find out next time on Transformers Blacksteel! Don't forget to leave a reveiw, Cyber High-Five!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: What's up everybody it's NerdAlert coming at y'all with a brand new chapter, I hope y'all are ready for action because here it comes! I own nothing!**

 **Chapter Six: The Fall Of Cybertron**

The explosions rocked the ground, as Lasers and missile shook the plaza. Megatron hid behind a piece of broken highway, while Knockout and Soundwave fired at the ginormous autobot. "You are all to be eliminated, by the will of the Allspark I will destroy you."

Megatron groaned in annoyance, he already had to fight a powerful autobot and now he had to fight an even bigger one? Normally he'd relish the challenge, but when he was so close to victory he couldn't help but see it as an inconvenience.

"Soundwave! Scan him for weaknesses!" Megatron shouted while firing his arm cannon at Omega Supreme, trying to draw his fire away from Soundwave. Seeing an opening, Soundwave's eyes glowed bright purple as he scanned the Titanic autobot.

At first his scan was unable to find a weakness, but then a large hexagonal cylinder on his back glowed in Soundwave's vision. He aimed his blaster at it and fired off a large slug round, hitting the autobot and knocking him off his balance. The plaza shook as Omega supreme hit the ground, causing Knockout to fall.

"Lord Megatron, how are we supposed to get the Omega key with this guy in the way!?" He shouted in panic, but Megatron watched as the large autobot transformed into a large ship. "You idiot, he isn't guarding the Omega key! He is the Omega key!" Megatron said as he stared at the huge intimidating autobot, fearlessly activating his arm cannon.

Ratchet drove through the smoking city, explosions shaking the road he traveled. He saw bots strewn across the roads, dead autobots and decepticons alike. So many lost because of this meaningless conflict, when would the death and suffering end? He then got a ping on his nav-computer, he had arrived at the coordinates.

Shifting into his other form he scanned the area for enemy soldiers, hoping to catch a glimpse of Optimus or Blacksteel. "Ratchet my friend, over here!" He heard Optimus say, turning around to see him in a very damage looking building. He quickly entered the building, and inspected both Optimus and Blacksteel for any injuries.

Blacksteel rolled her optics, and shoved his hand away saying. "Doc, I'm fine really." Ratchet stopped fussing, then asked. "Well if you don't need medical assistance, then you must need…" Optimus placed the large jagged crystal in Ratchet's hand, causing him to gasp in shock.

"Dark energon!"

Optimus' optics narrowed, and handed the dangerous crystal to ratchet. "I had my suspicions, but needed to know for sure. It seems Megatron has found a way to harness this dark power, and if he gets to the Iacon vault he could poison the core of Cybertron!" Optimus put his hand on Ratchet's shoulder, and looked to the large warship above.

Blacksteel wanted to let them talk about the important world ending plots they had to stop, but she just had to know. "How is Bee!?" She blurted out, gaining a sympathetic look from both of the older bots. Ratchet said. "He's alive, and I'm sure he'll make a fast recovery… but…"

Blacksteel felt her core clench when she heard him stop, but she stayed silent and waited until he finished. "Bumblebee's vocal cords were beyond repair, I did all I could with my limited supplies but I'm afraid Bumblebee will never speak again." Blacksteel didn't say a word, her frame trembling as she sank to her knees. It was all her fault, he was injured defending her and now…"

She shook with sorrow as a sob ripped through her throat, ratchet kneeling down next to her and said in a gentle tone. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more my dear, but we are at war and these things are inevitable. Be glad that he's alive, and if you want to see him again we need to stop Megatron."

Blacksteel lifted her head, a determined look now adorning her face. "Let's stop that monster!" She said and she stood tall, ready to take on the decepticon army. Optimus beamed at her determination, and said with authority. "Autobots Roll out!" And with that they all transformed and road towards the Iacon vault, unaware that it may already be too late.

Megatron was zooming through the air, dodging and weaving throughout the debris of the burning city. Omega Supreme's lumbering form hot on his tail, firing missile after missile to destroy the decepticon warlord. Megatron knew he needed to end this soon, or he would most certainly die.

He spotted a particularly tall skyscraper and flew towards it at high velocity, pulling up just before hitting it causing the glass to shatter as he rocketed past. Omega Supreme pulled up just like him, heading high above the city. When they reached the top Megatron transformed and landed in the center of the roof, Omega Supreme also transforming and land on the roof causing the building to rumble and shake.

Megatron turned around and faced the large autobot, who started to charge up his arm cannon. "You have made a grave mistake Megatron, up here there is nowhere for you to hide." Megatron sneered at the huge Cybertronian, and simply said. "The only mistake that has been made, was keeping me from my destiny!"

Omega Supreme fired at him, and the blast shook the building. Smoke and dust kicked up in the air, making an almost impenetrable smoke screen. Omega Supreme was about to scan for his foe, but suddenly a large jagged crystal ripped through the smoke piercing Omega Supreme's left arm joint.

Omega Supreme let out a quaking bellow of pain, the dark energon breaking off and growing around his light beam arm in a painful manner. Suddenly a large blast of red energy his his arm, shattering it to pieces and casin him to stumble backwards. Megatron ran forward firing a blast at Omega Supreme's right knee, making him crumble to the ground.

Megatron jumping and tackling Omega Supreme of the side of the building, both of them tumbling to the ground at high speed. Megatron ferociously punched and stabbed at Omega Supreme, leaving dents and cuts all over his face and torso. Omega Supreme used his one remaining arm to swat Megatron away, but he transformed into his jet form and blasted back over to him.

Transforming just before reaching him, using the momentum to land a devastating punch to the face. Omega Supreme was in shock and didn't notice how close he was to the ground, only realizing to late when Megatron took flight to avoid impact.

The large Cybertronian shook the ground as he cracked the streets below, desperately trying to stand in the crater he had just made. Megatron swooped down and transformed, landing nearby and walking towards the injured titan. Omega Supreme reared back to punch him, but Megatron caught his huge fist with both his hands. His metal feet digging into the street as the giant pushed him back, but then he came to a stop pushing against the giant hand.

He dug his sharp claws into the hand, then with all his might twisted the arm severing several important components at the elbow with a loud snap. Omega Supreme screamed in pain and fell to the ground defenceless, his only remaining arm laying uselessly at his side.

Megatron slowly and menacingly walked up the fallen titan's chest, tilting his face up to meet his eyes. "You chose the wrong side." Megatron said, a large blade extending from his arm and he held it up to the autobot's throat. "Any last words?" He asked.

Omega Supreme just spat the energon in his mouth at the warlord, the bright glowing blue substance splattering against his chest. Megatron scoffed and drove the blade into Omega Supreme's throat, the large autobot choking on the energon as it leaked from his wounded neck. His optics dimmed and his body fell limp, his spark snuffed out for good.

Megatron then ripped open Omega's chest, and grabbed the Iacon vault key. Then he gripped the still glowing Omega key, yanking it out of the autobot's chest. His mouth forming an evil grin and he turned to his approaching subordinates. "Come my followers, our destiny awaits!"

Bumblebee and Ironhide hid behind a piece of rubble, surveying the entrance to the Iacon Defense center. There were about 8 visible decepticon guards, and who knows if there were any snipers. "Come on let's go!" Said Skids, the small green autobot! "Yeah we can take them!" Said Mudflap, his red twin.

Ironhide turned around and shushed them. "Will you two be quiet? I'm working out a strategy, and I don't want our cover blown!" He scolded, pulling out a pair of thermobinoculars and scanning the surrounding buildings. "I count three snipers, we'll have to take them out first. I'll take the east tower, bumblebee's you take the southeast, twins you take the west."

Bumblebee nodded and stealthily moved towards his designated tower, keeping a watchful eye for any passing patrols. He found an opening and entered the building, horrified by the devastation and damage the building had sustained in a few short hours. The body littered with bodies, autobot, decepticon, and civilian alike.

Slowly and carefully he made his way up the building, check each level given that he didn't know what floor the sniper was on. Then he saw the purple vehicon sitting at the broken window, poised and ready to gun down any unsuspecting autobot. Bee reached for his sword, but felt nothing on his hip.

He then remembered it was destroyed, and his blaster was too loud. He needed to take this guy out the old fashioned way, and try to be as quick and quiet as possible. Bee treaded carefully as he approached the decepticon warrior, but he froze when the bot glanced to the side. The decepticon had spotted Ironhide sneaking behind his fellow sniper, and he raised his rifle taking aim at the autobot's head.

Bumblebee threw all caution to the wind and rushed the sniper, kicking the gun out of his hands and across the room. The con tried to call for help but Bee put him in a choke hold, the con struggling to get free. The decepticon then head-butted bumblebee's aching throat, causing Bee to lose his grip and drop the con who pounced on the bot.

He held a red hot laser dagger, the only thing stopping it from piercing Bumblebee's chest was his hands clutching decepticons wrist. Bumblebee let out a growling noise as he held back the blade, it getting closer and closer to his chest. He then with quick movements twisted the decepticon's wrist, catching the blade after the sniper dropped it and drove it into the side of his head.

His red visor going dull, his body falling limp on top of Bee. Bumblebee pushed the Dead soldier off of him, laying there for a second to calm his beating spark. He then hears Ironhide's voice in his audio receptor. "Bumblebee, twins have you taken care of your targets?" The radio was then filled with bickering as the twins argued over who would answer, then Mudflap's voice came through. "All taken care of iron hide!"

Bumblebee wasn't sure how to respond, then remembered his code techniques. Holding his arm up to the communicator and making individual tapping patterns, roughly translating to 'All clear.' and waited for Ironhide's response. "Good job, and good you found a way to communicate. Now reconvene down stairs, on the double."

Bumblebee looked at the sniper rifle. He then tapped into the radio again, saying. 'Guys wait I have an idea.' the decepticons we're just standing there when there was a loud noise, and 3 of them dropped dead, they all readied their weapons but then 3 more fell to the ground. The last two tried to make a run for it but only made it two feet before being shot down, leaving the front of the building completely unguarded.

"Great idea Bee, now we have to act fast! Twins you two move those decisions inside in case a patrol comes by, Bee you and me are getting those guns back online!" Ironhide said over the radio as they all headed down to the entrance, ready to stop this invasion in its tracks.

Megatron Soundwave and Knockout approached the vault door, Megatron's fingers dripping with the energon of the guard trying to stop them. They traveled down corridors and tunnel, twisting and turning for what seemed forever. Then finally they came to a huge door, with two triangular slots in it. Megatron held up the keys and they floated up to their respective slots.

With each key clicking into place, the door unlocked and opened revealing a huge room with a circular central computer in the center. It dwarfed the warship in size, and there were lights and Sparks of electricity running through out the whole thing. And Megatron turned to Soundwave, saying. "Work your magic my friend."

Soundwave simply looked to his leader and said. "No." Megatron leaned close to him angrily. "You dare defy me?" Soundwave was not afraid, which is more than can be said for Knockout who was terrified. "It has to be you, it is your destiny and therefore it must be you who does it. Only you can weild and control the dark energon, so you must do it.

Megatron's sneer was replaced by a sharp toothed grin, and he turned to the brain of Primus. "You're right Soundwave!" He said approaching the giant computer. "It is my destiny!" He stood before the brain, and raised his hand. His red eyes turned a smoking purple, as black and purple lightning emitted from his arm. A large dark crystal forming in his palm, and he drove that crystal into the giant spherical shape.

There was a loud screeching noise and the whole planet rumbled, the black and purple lightning now erupted from the machine. Large jagged crystals growing off of it in every direction, piercing the walls around it. Megatron let go of the machine, and turned to is subordinates with an evil grin. "The planet, is mine now!"

 **AN: OH NO! What's going to happen? JK I know exactly what's going to happen, but you don't! Be sure to leave a review if you liked this chapter and let me know what you think, till next time guys Cyber High-Five!**


End file.
